


费里德·巴特利R文

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Kudos: 5





	费里德·巴特利R文

  
“梨绘酱……明天穿黑色的那件礼裙吧……嗯……”费里德赤裸的胸膛紧贴着你光洁的背，撩开你因为激烈的撞击散乱不堪的长发，咬住了你精巧的耳垂。  
在牙齿刺穿耳垂的时候，他感到包裹着自己肉棒的小穴缩得更紧了，两只手从腋下穿过，握住了你胸前上下乱晃的玉乳。  
“你不知道，黑色的礼裙把你的身体衬得有多美，会让人疯狂的……”揉捏着挺立的乳头，身下的肉棒在被干的又湿又软的小穴里狂抽猛干，享受着小穴紧缩的嫩肉和一波接一波涌出的热流，费里德舒服的在你耳边喘息着。  
被剥光了压在冰冷的沙发上上，虽然窗帘都被拉上了，可是梨绘觉得外面的吸血鬼都知道里面在发生什么，甚至能听见里面的声音。虽然他们可能完全不在意，但是对于你来说，就好像在大庭广众之下被鬼围观做爱一样。  
狭窄的甬道被又硬又粗长的大肉棒贯穿，上面一根根鼓起的青筋摩擦着娇嫩的穴肉，一点点慢慢的插进去，顶到花心磨两下又慢慢的抽出来，恶劣的男人想用这样的办法从你紧咬的双唇里逼出他想要听到的呻吟。  
“梨绘酱是打算让我一早上都插在你的身体里吗？虽然我也很想，可是还有好多工作啊，怎么办？”慢慢的抽出去，只剩下大龟头卡在穴口，又突然猛的捣了进来，正沉醉在缓慢的抽插中的你突然被这样激烈的一捅，毫无防备的呻吟从嘴里露了出来。一想到外面还有三十多个吸血鬼，你又紧紧的咬住了下唇。  
真是恶劣啊！你在心里暗骂。自从那一夜醉酒之后，不知道怎么就发展成为了费里德的床伴。明明收拾好心情决定把那一夜当做一个梦，可是被费里德一碰，身体就回忆起那疯狂的一夜，酥酥麻麻无力拒绝，迅速湿润的小穴渴求着这个男人。  
你完全不知道，是因为费里德在装着新鲜血液的酒杯里下了催情剂，分量被稀释得很少，不会直接产生反应，但是能让身体产生对异性的渴望。这里只有费里德和你两个吸血鬼，每天来费里德这里喝血的你只以为自己被费里德这个奇怪的吸血鬼同化了，在夜里暗自垂泪，却完全不知道是因为自己每天喝的血里被下了药。  
不再抗拒费里德·巴特利的触碰，甚至希望得到更多，终于在某一天战斗结束，整座别墅只剩下他们两个人的时候，被费里德强硬的按在沙发上，加上自己的半推半就，一直湿濡着的花穴被他的性器干了个爽，淫水流了一地，高潮之后被意犹未尽的费里德抱去了四处无人的郊外，整整干了一夜。  
后来就破罐子破摔，也不再推拒费里德的触碰，两个吸血鬼也没有什么约定也没说明什么关系，就好像完全是互相满足身体欲望的床伴，除了费里德总是不分时间不分地点的随意发情之外，没什么不能接受。  
当然除了费里德，梨绘还是拒绝其他吸血鬼的触碰。虽然已经不再像刚开始的时候会出现恶心呕吐的反应，但是你还是会尽量避开那些奇特的场所，最多能视而不见。  
“要工作……你就拔出来啊……啊……明明是你非要插进来……啊……”一击之后，费里德不再慢吞吞的，开始又快又狠的玩弄你的花穴。龟头破开穴肉，粗大的肉柱把穴口撑开，肥厚的阴唇紧贴着肉棒，随着费里德的顶弄被磨得通红。  
“胆子越来越大了嘛~梨绘……敢这样跟我说话了……”费里德喘着粗气用妩媚的声音在耳边低语，“可是这样像小猫一样的你也更可爱了啊……”  
花穴被绷得紧紧的，硕大的龟头进到了花心的最深处，并没有急着抽出，而是随着九井挪动的臀往上翘，继续顶开了闭合的子宫口，然后狠狠一撞，整个大龟头都塞进了子宫。  
甬道被撑得发胀，一点空隙也没有，弹性十足的穴肉已经紧绷到了极限，性器哪怕只是微微的动一下，你都会被刺激得死去活来，就算费里德这个恶趣味的家伙不动，你自己收缩个不停的花穴被能把自己搞得爽上天。  
“好淫荡啊梨绘酱，自己缩个不停……一直一直吸着我的肉棒不放，就那么喜欢我的大肉棒吗？给你，全部给你~”  
飞快的耸动臀部，性器不断出没在肉穴里，小屁股被撞得啪啪响，配着下身的水声，淫糜至极。  
琥珀的媚穴被干得又软又热，淫汁也不断喷出，费里德的动作越来越流畅，幅度也越来越大。大龟头一下一下的杵进穴心，好想大声的叫出来啊，灭顶的快感冲刷着你全身，你无力的摇着头，脸上的表情分不清是痛苦还是快乐。直到滚烫的精液大股大股的射进子宫，你绷直了脚尖，大腿的肌肉无规则的跳动着，花穴里的淫水刷刷的涌了出来，无声的张大了嘴，享受着绝顶的高潮。  
“梨绘酱不要生气了嘛，我也是忍得受不了了呐。上面派下来视察的人明天就要到了，我这几天都忙疯了，梨绘酱原谅我吧。”费里德拿着湿巾替你清洁着腿间的白液，温柔的笑着道歉。  
你完全搞不懂这个男人，会对每一个人微笑，但是一旦触到了他的雷区就马上翻脸，哪怕是在床上这种最容易让人失去理智的时候，也是一些温柔似水，一下粗暴狂野得像强奸一样。  
神经质，是你，知梨绘·拉萨姆博对费里德·巴特利的判定。


End file.
